hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween Horror 4 - LD
A world that was made by (Author not indicated) ,downloaded from the Hamumu website for Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese. Key of Lunacy is awarded at hub after finishing 7 or more levels. Keychain level Easy Bake Coven is available after having all 4 keychains and killing all spiders in hub. Machete will spawn to let you cut your way through. A Corpse is a corpse,of course Just the usual routine,still, just make it through,mash badguys,grab all brains and leave. For the Secret Level Entrance to Smell My Feet,it's at the last section with all the trees and zombies at the bottom with a glowing tile. Smell My Feet (Secret Level) Mash all badguys,grab all brains and leave,nothing that special. Eat at Zombies (Squash Keychain) Grab the Green Key, go inside, mash all the Zombies,then go to the next maze section where you have to gather firepower again,mash the Boiler, then make it out of the maze. Attack of the Killer Pumpkins (Pumpkin Keychain) Grab the Hammer and Green Key at the bottom of the level, go to the Squash enclosure and then mash your way through the level until the Great Pumpkin at the end,grab the Pumpkin Keychain to end the level. An American Bouapha in London (Rocket Keychain) Grab all the hammers, mash the Vampire, then grab all the brains at America,then take the raft over to London,mash The Countess there,grab the Rocket Keychain there, the brains and then use the Swapgun nearby (Shoot it out to the next section, there are no walls to block your shot) to swap to the other end. Then mash the Boneheads,grab the brain at the bottom, take the raft to the left, mash all the moss at the other island, go back to the bonehead island for the green key,then back to the moss island for the blue key, then back for yellow key, then go back to the moss island for the red key to be warped to the raft for level exit. Arachnophobia Just a mash the spiders level, just beware of the Grabby Gnomes that spawn. Winnie the Boo Just keep pushing the pies into the fire, mash badguys,grabbing brains, until all the walls are down,till you can leave. Halloween vs Christmas Take the cart to the building, then go off the path and find the yellow key amongst the trees at the bottom right of the level. Once inside, grab the presents for brains and firepower,then mash Santa,get the Yellow Key..... And do not mash all the Boomkins when they are near the Bunny. When all Boomkins are dead, the Bunny will head towards the exit. Here is the hard part. You need to quickly run ahead of the bunny to grab all of the brains on the track ahead and it will end the level when it reaches the end of the track. The only other problem here is a Roly Poly, which might kill your Bunny. Easy Bake Coven Just step carefully around to the right,there should be all the brains of the level waiting there on a bookshelf fireplace island, then go and flip the two switches out there to get warped to the other end of the level. Once there, try to get to the other side of the level where the Hammers and pants are, then just flip some switches,then beat Matilda to end it. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Halloween Horror Category:Add On from Hamumu Website